Yamato Delgado/Battle B-Daman
Battle B-Daman Yamato Delgado and Grey Michael Vincent Raised by cats until the age of 5, his foster mother, Mie did not allow him to own a B-Daman until Cobalt Blade appeared to him one fateful night. Cobalt Blade, supposedly the best B-Daman ever made. Yamato makes his debut racing his cat Tommi back to his Mom's cafe. After so long he meets two thugs that unintentionally drive him to want to B-Da Battle. At his mom's cafe he is met by Grey who intently reveals Cobalt Blade to Yamato and then challenges him for it. Using Yamato's first dose of B-Da Power he defeats Grey but then later goes looking for him for a rematch. This rematch ends in a draw and the two become friends. Grey then teaches him about the world of B-Daman where Yamato, Grey and Bull become close friends. This is also when Yamato defeats Battle Crow in a direct hit battle. Next Wen and Li openly challenge Yamato to a B-Da Battle where he and Bull battle them to no avail when they are defeated. Wen and Li then test Grey's loyalty where his true past is revealed and Grey betrays them much to Yamato's displeasure. Afterwards Yamato and Bull also part ways. Armada and the Winners Tournament Yamato then drives himself to want to defeat Grey and becomes the pupil of Armada with his new freind Terry McScotty. After grueling training the two enter the IBA Winners Tournament where Yamato qualifies for the 16th entree spot by defeating Castieo, debuting his strike shot "Cobalt Power Blast". His next match would be the first round of the Semi-Finals facing his good friend Bull Borgnine, but little does he know Bull is under Ababa's control. When Yamato figures out that Bull is being controlled he makes it a battle for Bull's freedom and win's the match. Afterwards Yamato is introduced to Enjyu and the two instantly become rivals. Yamato and Berkhart During Yamato's adventure into Flint the desert village he meets Berkhart and his brothers who attack Yamato after commenting on Berkhart's B-Daman. This upsets Yamato and he challenges Berkhart to a battle that resulted in a no contest due to Berkharts B-Daman breaking apart. The two then look for the merchants who sold Berkhart and his brothers' inferior parts and they are revealed to be Shadow Alliance merchants led by Monkey Don. Yamato challenges Monkey Don for Berkhart and his brother's money back. Even though Monkey Don was cheating Yamato defeats him thanks to Berkhart's help. Yamato and Berkharts brothers then buy and build a new B-Daman for Berkhart. In Berkhart's mach with Enjyu he encouraged him but to no avail when Berkhart is defeated. Terry vs. Li Yamato helps Terry train to face Li to qualify for the super 8 semi-finals. During this, Yamato loses a practice match of B-Daman Invasion. When his Mom shop is being robbed by the Hogs he and Li team up to defeat them. After Wing Ninja was smashed Yamato hatched a plan to fix it using the spare parts and must get them to Terry during one of breaks of the match. Due to the Hounds of Chaos Yamato loses the parts but regains them with the help of Grey. During the Round 2 to 3 break Yamato gives the parts to Terry and Terry defeats Li. Five Field Challenges Outside of Neon City Yamato meets Assado and makes friends with him after saving him from the "Lion eating his head". Assado points him in the direction of Neon City where Yamato would meet Marilyn and accept the Five Field Challenges for One Hundred Thousand B-Da Bucks. Yamato's first challenge would be the Leon stage where he would have to face Assado, much to his surprise. After encouragement and belief Yamato comes out on top with 5 more points than Assado, completing the Leon Stage Challenge. Assado congratulates Yamato and he leaves with the rest of gang to find jobs. Most of the group fails at finding jobs and must return to the challenges where Bull would have to face Joe but is defeated, luckily they must only win 3 matches to complete the challenge. After Sly and Bull's victory's the group is invited to Mr. Watt's party. The Four Guardians then introduce themselves and their B-Daman to Yamato. Yamato and Cain soon get acquainted and show great sportsmanship before their battle. Round 1 of the sword stage went to Yamato as he hit's Cain with a power shot at the last second. The start of the second round is interrupted by the news that Bull has been taken by Mr. Watt. and forces him into Brave mode. The groups leaves to save Bull without Yamato which deteriorates his skills as a B-Da Battler due to the fact that he has nobody to back him. Without the others behind him his skills fall to a level where Cain is able to easily defeat him, after losing the second round Yamato is injured but is aided by Cain. Within the third round Yamato is still out of sync without his friends but is re encouraged when Assado and the other Guardians cheer him on. With his skill back Yamato and Cain end the third round in a tie. After Cain suggests the final round begin without a time limit the two battle it out in a winner take all final round. Through an amazing hard fought battle Cain is finally defeated by Yamato once all of his closest friends return. Yamato comes out as the winner of the Super Five Field Challenges. Afterwards the gang gets ready to head back to the IBA Winners Tournament. The Long Awaited Rematch: Yamato vs. Grey Yamato and his friends return to the IBA Winners Tournament as they have two members of the Elite Eight to battle the next day. It is later revealed that Yamato will face his former friend Grey in the next round, the very person who Yamato joined the tournament to beat. Instead of training for their match like Grey, Yamato plays with cats and spends many B-Da Bucks on cat food, until he is met by Grey when they are heading back to their camp site where the two share a surprisingly friendly conversation on how they both say they are going to win. Back at camp Yamato reflects and regrets on his memories with Grey until he is interrupted by Enjyu who tells Yamato the truth about Grey and how the Shadow Alliance has his sister, he also blackmails Yamato by telling him if he defeats Grey that he will never see his sister again. Their match begins but not without Yamato looking discouraged and saddened. The stipulations of their match work in Grey's favor as Yamato is not able to balance himself on the moving conveyor belt and easily knocks down many of Yamato's pins. Enjyu also becomes a large distraction of the match when he reminds Yamato of what he told him about losing earlier. Grey figures out that Yamato knows the truth but still tries to convince Yamato to seriously B-Da Battle him. After Yamato refuses Grey uses his wide server to quickened his victory, but when Cobalt Blades safety and his chances of winning are endangered Yamato returns to the battle field to face Grey in fair B-Da Battle which ends in a tie when their strike shots make contact. Their rematch starts and they both agree to have a real, fair and honorable B-Da Battle. After a hard fought battle their match ends in a tie once again with 43 pins knocked down each. When this next ends in a tie with only 3 pins standing each, they move on to their final round. At the end of their final round Yamato eliminate's Grey's last pin, winning the battle. After the match Grey and Yamato finally renew their relationship as best friends. Rescue Liena During Terry's match against Sigma it is revealed that Sigma was switched with Liena, Grey's younger sister. After Terry's defeat Yamato and the others promise to help get her back to Grey and the group set out to return her to the good side. During their search for Liena, Yamato confronts a Shadow Alliance Trainer named Goldo, where he learns the Shadow Alliance captures the spirits of B-Da Players. Bull and Terry decide to hold off Goldo while Yamato and Grey go to find Liena. When they find Liena, she assaults Grey for being a traitor. When she challenges Grey, Yamato steps in and battles her instead. Yamato uses his new move to defeat Liena and frees her mind from the Shadow Alliance. The Return of Cain McDonnell Cain returns the Yamato's group while they are touring. Cain throws a party to celebrating Yamato's victories. During the night Marilyn is captured by a mysterious figure who Cain challenges for her freedom but was defeated. After Yamato defeated the mysterious figure, it is revealed that the figure is Joshua and it was all a hoax. Cain then reveals that this was a failed plan to destroy Cobalt Blade all along. This tears Yamato apart because he admired Cain so much. Yamato asking him after Cain's true feeling out into the open, the two have a battle to prove both their points. Yamato is defeated and Cobalt Blade is heavily damaged, scaring Yamato for life. Cobalt Saber Yamato is depressed by Cain and Cobalt Blade's death. Yamato and Armada decide to make another B-Daman with the restored piece of Cobalt Blade. When Cain sends the guardians to stop the creation of Cobalt Saber, Yamato completes it and uses it's power to defeat Joshua. Yamato was scheduled to face Liena in the next round but is changed when Liena nominates Grey to take her place, and two face off once again. After an amazing battle and a close game, Yamato got in sync with Cobalt Saber and won the match. Championship Finals: Yamato vs Enjyu As the final two of the tournament, Yamato and Enjyu face off. Enjyu stole the system from under Yamato's nose and created Blazing Kahn with the help of Marda B. When Yamato loses the first round of their battle Yamato gets Enjyu to talk about his past and why he hates happiness and playing fair. Using techniques he learned from his friend Yamato wins the second round. By firing off simultaneous strike shots the third round ends in a tie, the same happens in round four. After another drawn round Enjyu agrees to ignore Ababa and play fare against Yamato, this causes Ababa to try and injure Enjyu but Yamado saves him. After 40 grueling rounds Yamato defeats Enjyu with the support of his friends but with Enjyu's change of heart the two along with all Yamato's friends show goods sportsmanship and signs of friendship. By winning the match Yamato is now the IBA World Champion. Ghosts of Wintune Yamato and the gang begin to return Grey and Liena to their hometown of Wintune but are surprised when Wintune has been wrecked and made into a Ghost Town. When Yamato returns back to his hometown of Cowtune, where he is challenged by over one hundred B-Da players but he defeats them all. Yamato gives Cobalt Saber to Armada who has it fixed by Bull but it is actually broken and wrongly repaired by him. Next the Longhorn Gang of the Shadow Alliance would arrive and attack Carlitoville much like when it is revealed they attacked Wintune. Bull challenges the gang leader News' in his place but is eventually defeated due to News' third eye. News' proceeds to trap all of the villagers (not including Yamato and the gang) in something he called a "Shadow Cell" and told them that the people of Wintune are trapped there as well. Yamato feeling helpless, Grey decides to challenge the gang and will face them in one week. One week passes and thanks to Grey and Terry, the first wave is defeated. But by cheating with battle mines Terry is knocked out and Grey ambushed it looked dim, Bull and Armada save the day by returning a fixed up Cobalt Saber to Yamato and a new B-Daman known as Chrome Raven to Grey. Grey now easily defeats the rest of the Longhorn gang minions with Yamato and even one round with News goes off well, forcing him to call Salz for help. With the help of Salz and holding the villagers shadow cell prison hostage Grey and Yamato are backed into a corner, but Terry regains conscientiousness and encourages Yamato, this allows Yamato to adopt moves from his friends and worry News and Salz making them weak and cause Marda B to appear. Marda B grants News and Salz new powers by turning them into monsters giving Yamato and Grey a bit of trouble. This bit of trouble becomes a huge problem as Yamato and Grey are backed into a corner, being barged by battle mines and b-da balls, Grey and Yamato appear to be defeated. Yamato and Grey are saved by Wen and Li who destroyed the mines and blocked the b-da balls; Vinnie V even shows up to announce this world class B-Da battle. Next even Berkhart and Sigma return to help. With the combined strength of all these friends, News and Salz are no match and ultimately defeated. Yamato and Grey proceed to free all the captured prisoners but not before they receive a threat from Marda B announcing the creation of the Neo Shadow Alliance. Neo Shadow Alliance While training with Grey and Terry, Wen and Li return to ask for the help of the group to challenge the Neo Shadow Alliance because they witnessed an entire city ransacked by a man named Ike and his soldiers. When Yamato and the others were about to take off they are stopped by Mie and Armada who do not allow them to go any further. This does not stop them though, they all decided to sneak out during the night leaving behind Liena, Mie and Armada. During their journey they meet a child who Terry has nicknamed Gill. He tells them that Ike is the one who took over the village and outlawed B-daman in the name of the Neo Shadow Alliance. Yamato defeats Ike who turns out to be Castieo, Castieo gives Yamato a book listing potential B-Da players being controlled by Marda B. Next on their journey they run into Assado who eventually takes them to B-Da Player Academy where they find things have changed dramatically due to the Neo Shadow Alliance agent Manual taking over the school. Yamato and Assado challenge Manual and easily defeat him. He returns in Revenge mode and causes them a lot of trouble, revealing he can use their own moves against them. The two defeat him by combining their strike shots called Lion Claw Power Blast. Manual then gives Yamato directions to someone who he thinks can beat Marda B. The directions lead to a town called Lycan where he is to find the B-Da Sage Pandoro. On their way there, they meet up with Wen and Li take them to their hometown of Lycan. They find the B-Da Sage palace but there they find that his servants have been turned against him by Marda B. Wen and Li defeat the turned servants and learn the origin of Marda B the former B-Da Master. After they all leave Lycan they stow away on a pirate ship that turns out to be a shipping company. It is attacked by a boy named Fin Junior. the son of the Captain of the Ship Captain Fin. Grey defeats Fin Junior. who was hypnotized by Marda B. Yamato and the gang then head out west to Meowtra Temple where Yamato discovers his new abilities to power his Cobalt Power Blast much further. His new powers were tested by Armada disguised as the spirit of Meowtra. He passes the test and heads to Terry's hometown of Subakura city. While in Subakura city Yamato meets Terry's parents who he thinks are pretty harsh. While asleep Yamato, Bull and Grey are all hand numbed by Enjyu. After Terry is defeated, Yamato harshly insults Enjyu and tells him to leave. The Final Battle Marda B begins to take over the B-Da World and the gang goes to stop his evil plan. Yamato challenges Biarce who they run into while traveling. Yamato battles fiercely against Biarce and even gains the upper-hand which was short lived since Biarce admits to be holding back. Biarce makes defeating Yamato look like child's play and dampens everyone's hopes of ever defeating the Neo Shadow Alliance. To everyone's surprise Yamato was defeated but even so Yamato tries to fight back but is turned into stone. Yamato's will eventually breaks him free allowing everyone to escape Biarce's wrath. After they escape from Biarce they are confronted by Joshua who pleads for them to help him win over Cain's good side, and speak of the devil Cain arrives to challenge Yamato. Since Yamato was still recovering from his loss to Biarce he could not face Cain and Grey followed by Joshua did instead. After Joshua left with Cain, Yamato and the others were met by Miss Karat and her maids who take them to the last standing city of the B-Da World, Neon City. In Neon City he meets Berkhart, Assado, Joe and Sigma who still seem to be doing well. After they all rest up Yamato and the gang decide to go and challenge Marda B before he and his army reach Neon City. Yamato, Grey, Terry and Wen continue into a portal to search for the B-Energy that is the weakness of Marda B. After they leave the portal they are met by a statue who offers them a test. All four of them must strike the statue's B-Daman simultaneously. It is not until Joe and Assado come and are frozen by the Statue that they are all able to get in sync and defeat the statue, after they defeat it they receive the B-Energies. Once they return to Neon City they are horrified to find that it is destroyed and all their friends turned to stone. The group then decide to storm Marda B's Harrier and are met by Li Yong Fa who Wen decides to take on alone. During their search in the Harrier, they are met by Cain and Joshua who are blocking the doorway to Marda B's lair. Grey decides to battle Cain due to the fact that they have a score to settle. After leaving Cain to Gray Yamato and Terry enter Marda B's lab where they are met by Biarce and a newly hypnotized Enjyu. When Biarce leaves the lair, Terry tells Yamato to pursue him while Terry holds off Enjyu. Yamato finally confronts Marda B and Biarce where he is told Biarce is not truly a boy but instead in entity of Marda B. Biarce tells Yamato that all the evil that's crossed his path thus far was to train him to be Marda B's greatest challenge. Marda B and Biarce fuse together to form Marda Biarce and the two begin their legendary battle. Yamato is overwhelmed by Marda Biarce's strength and transported to the B-Da Spirit world before he could be defeated. There he meets up with all his friends and Tommi who is possessed by Marda B's truly good entity who tells Yamato about how Marda B came to exist. Afterwards Yamato and the others return to the battle field and blast Marda Biarce with their B-Energies and begin to overwhelm him until Terry fails to fire his because he used it to save Enjyu. Marda Biarce counter attacks and knocks out everyone besides Yamato out of the match. Yamato survives this attack because Cobalt Saber had received a new b-energy from Marda B's good half. He tells Yamato and the others to combine their strengths to create it. The others rejoin the battle and combine their B-Da Spirits and memories to create a new B-Energy. Yamato B-Da fires the final B-Energy to end it all and defeat Marda Biarce. Yamato and the others head home where they are met by everyone they ever met and celebrate the victory over Marda B. Episodes *Cobalt Blade *B-DaBattle Mountain *Something to Crow About *Ice to Meet You *Gray and the Blues *Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure *A Fistfull of B-DaBalls *Yamato vs. the Masked Marble *The Bull Supremacy *The Bull Identity *Monkey Business *Invasion of the B-DaSnatchers *Hog Wild *That's What Friends Are For *The Good, the Bad and the B-DaPlayer *Everybody's Got A Hungry Heart *There's B-DaBattle in My Soup *The Karat Question *Watt Are You Waiting For? *With a Little Help From My Friends *Great B-DaBalls of Fire *The Rapid and the Powerful *Who's Who? *Twisted Sister Act *That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister *Cobalt Saber *For a Few B-DaBalls More *High Stakes *Hurry Up and Wait *All About Enjyu *And the Winner is... *The Return of the B-DaPlayer *Enraging Bull *Rebel Without a B-Daman *The Good, the Bad and the B-Daman *Yamato Versus the Masked Marble Part 2 *The Lion's Den *Food Fight *The B-DaWinds of Change *Over Troubled Water *They Call Me Yamato *Lake B-Daman *With Friends Like These *Meet the Neo-Shadow Alliance *B-DaBreakdown Part 1 *B-DaBreakdown Part 2 *Bright Lights, Neon City *Everybody Wants to Rule the B-DaWorld *Into the Neo-Shadow Den *The Longest B-DaBattle *B-DaStorm *In Search of Greatness Category:Male Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Heroes Category:Characters